


Powerless

by Willowleavesa



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Complete, Heroes, How do I tag?, I used royal titles for superhero/villain names, Kidnapping, M/M, Sandersides - Freeform, Superheroes, Swearing, Warning for slimy boi, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowleavesa/pseuds/Willowleavesa
Summary: This is a fanfic that I started on my Tumblr and decided to upload it here as well.Based of a prompt:Virgil was abandoned by his parents after discovering he was born powerless in a world where powers reined. His life changed when he is adopted by world famous Superheroes Duke and Marquees, or also know as Logan and Patton Sanders.In his final year of High school things start getting even more interesting, Roman Prince is the first friend he has ever made. And when Virgil goes missing, Roman is determined to live as a hero and find his crush.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my Tumblr under the same name. Updates will be irregular due to exams coming up, I find writing as a way to relieve stress but I really need to study so I’m so sorry in advance. Also I apologise for any errors, i’ll go back and correct them once my exams are over and I have more time.

Virgil was an orphan. He was one years old when he had been left at the doorstop of the orphanage. There were many reasons as to why a child would be abandoned but it wasn't until there years later that the orphanage understood why. They lived in a world where everyone had a power, able to be used since birth, yet the young boy had shown no signs of having one. Other kids were levitating the toys, flying up the walls and -most stressful- breathing fire. Yet Virgil sat alone in the corner, colouring in his book.

Of course the caretakers were worried, being powerless was one thing, but his naturally shy nature had pushed away many willing to adopt. Virgil had been returned twice now. Rejection and bullying had taken a toll on the poor boy. Other kids called him useless, that he'd never achieve anything. 

One night, he was asleep in his shared dorm. His roommate, a round faced boy with a constant snark on his face, had gotten to his personal belongings. He stole his colouring books and in bright red pen he wrote 'USELESS' in bold capital letters across each page. It was the only word that boy knew how to spell. Who knows what other insults would be written if he knew more. Sometimes he would hear them across the hall from his bed. Laughing, taunting him from behind his back. Virgil would never sleep the same again.

When the next desperate couple came in, Virgil didn't get his hopes up. He didn't have any to raise, they had been crushed as soon as he arrived. Alone in his corner of the playroom with his vandalised book. He saw them peak in from the window in the hallway. That was a mistake. Electric blue eyes framed by thin black glasses meet his own brown ones. Turning away in embarrassment, he hid his face in the oversized jumper he received from the orphanage.

Watching as kids were taken from the room by caretakers then brought back. Each time they stood too close to him his breath would hitch, worry that they'd take him. His young heart had been broken too much already, he wasn't ready to have it broken again. 

"Virgil?"

Today was not his day. He got up and walked towards the door which was being held open by the caretaker. Glares stabbed into him like knives, keeping his head low to try and block them. Gently, a hand was placed on his back pushing him forwards towards the interview room. Many times he had entered this room and each time had resulted in misery.

The room was small, the walls painted a light cream. Photos of adopted children with their new parents adorned the walls. A space was empty from where a frame had been taken down. There was a light wooden coffee table that sat in the middle of two black leather couches; one of which was occupied by a pair of men. The same man he saw with the light eyes, beamed at him. The polo he wore matched his eyes, over his shoulders was a grey cardigan. He looked like an overly stereotypical dad. His voluminous hair was a medium brown, fringe swept to the side and rosey cheeks looked as though they had before frowned. The man beside him had very a similar stature. He too wore a polo, but it was a deep navy and had a light blue tie around it's collar. However, his hair was a deeper shade of brown, swept back with a minimal amount of gel. His face was sharper than the man who sat beside him, more accustomed to a frown. Behind thick black glasses were deep blue eyes, they glowed with wisdom.

Virgil's shoulders tensed. Slumping onto the couch, he shrunk into himself is much as possible. There were voices but he blocked out what they said; the door slammed and he assumed the caretaker had left. 

"Hello, sweetheart. What's your name?" 

The boy dared to look between his messy blonde fringe. He was greeted by the wide smile of the lighter man as he leaned towards him.  
"Mine is Patton," he gestured to man who sat straight beside him. "And this is my husband Logan."

Logan gave him a small yet sincere smile. These men seemed nice. The four year old wanted to relax around them; he really did. But the fear was still ever present. He remained silent. 

Patton titled his head and leaned back against his husband.  
"It's ok if you're shy, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." 

The boy peaked from behind his arms that wrapped around him.

"We are aware you were born powerless," Logan's words caused Virgil to shrink back in.  
"But they wouldn't make a difference, powers do not define a person, it's what you do instead."

Virgil turned wide eyed at the man.

"I- We are aware that your life has been hard so please-"

"Let us make it easier on you." Patton finished, grasping onto his husband's hand. 

Giving glances to each other, they held their breath in wait. 

"Why?"

The squeak of a voice made Patton's head snap towards him. 

"Wh-what?"

"Why me?" Virgil said with more confidence.

"Because you're the first kid not to squeal and bounce as soon as they saw us." Logan replied bluntly.

The couple left alone at the end of the day but as Virgil slide into bed there was a smile on his face. Maybe, just maybe, this time it would work out all right.

Over the next week the couple came to visit Virgil everyday. They sat in the interview room and slowly he began to open up to them.

"What have you got there?" Patton was sat to the left of Virgil, peering to the book that was tightly grasped in the boy's hands.

"It appears to be a colouring book. May we see it?" 

Logan was blunt when he talked but the four year old didn't mind. He nodded, lowering the book from his chest so the men either side of him could see it clearer. He turned the first page. He heard Patton gasp beside while he felt Logan tense. 

There one the first page; 'USELESS' in chicken-scratch writing.

"Oh honey... Can-can I hug you?" Patton asked, his voice shaking. In sorrow or hatred, Virgil didn't know which but this man seemed incapable of such dark feelings.

Virgil had yet to say a word, breathing increased slightly. The boy nodded once again. As arms wrapped around him gently, his breathing calmed. For the first time in his life he felt the warmth of another person; tears brimming in his eyes. When a second pair joined, Virgil sunk in. Letting the tears fall from his eyes. 

Finally, Virgil knew what love felt like. He never wanted that feeling to go.


	2. Prolouge 2

Logan winced as the gash on his arm was bandaged.   
"I understand why it must be tight but may you please be more gentle." 

"Sorry. But this wouldn't have happened if you were more..:" Logan knew that gleam in his husband's eyes.

"Patton..."

"....care-fall." 

Logan cringed at the terrible pun, yet suppressed a snigger behind it. 

Earlier that night, a pair of heroes danced across the rooftops of the city. They hid in the shadow of the moon. Laughter warming the night air. Suddenly the taller hero paused. Crouching on the edge of the rooftop, peering to the abandoned street below. 

"What's up buttercup?"

"How can I be a buttercup? I'm not a plant nor as bright as you."

Patton giggled beside him, crouching now as well. 

"Thought I saw something in the street." He continued more seriously. 

"Well I don't see anything." Patton said getting up, he started walking back towards the way he was going last time. 

Logan scoured the street once again before he hummed in agreement. However, as he got up he slipped on something wet and fell over the edge.

"Duke!" Patton yelled using his hero name.

As Logan fell, he tried to grasp at the building. Searching for anything to grasp had lead him to gaining a long wound across his left arm. Panic causing him loose sense. Suddenly he felt the wind sweep blow him. Comforting air circled him a scooped him into Patton's outstretched arms.

 

Patton finished tying the bandage before packing up the first aid kit and taking it to the downstairs kitchen. Logan finally relaxed. He took off the navy ribbon around his eyes that concealed his identity -although it was pretty useless since their identities were revealed not even a year ago- sighing at the realise of pressure. Standing up, he grabbed something white from the bedside table draw and headed for the bathroom.

Logan pulled off the black sport leggings and navy top. He had a quick rinse in the shower, careful to avoid the bandage, dried himself then got into his favourite unicorn onesie that Patton had gotten him for Christmas. He stepped back of the aux suit, joining his husband on the double bed. 

Patton was in his cat onesie. Hands flicking through a wad of papers. Softly sighing, he placed them on his lap and faced Logan.

"Do you think we're ready?" 

"If you imply that we are not prepared to care for a child then you are wrong. Everything is prepared." Logan answered. He pulled Patton to rest against his shoulders and played his hand through his husband's hair. 

"But what if they don't like me-us! Am I really ready to be a Dad?"

"Look at me, Patton. We have been dreaming of this since we got married. We have read through every book and website there is on parenting. And I have seen you work, your old job at the local nursery not only shows your capability of dealing with children, it shows you natural nature of being a father."

Logan wiped the brewing tears in Patton's eyes, "you'll be perfect."

When morning rose the next day, the pair were eager to get out the door. Logan drove seeing as Patton was to excited to sit still let alone dive a car. Today was the day they would first meet the children at Orphanage on the edge of the city. They were not going to bring a child home yet but they would soon. 

The woman that greeted them was very sweet, but the stress of responsibility of many young children was shown in her messy bun. Inside the building was much the same state as the outside. Worn out. Patton's smile wavered slightly at the thought of the children being poor. Logan made a mental note to try and donate, they had plenty of money to spare thanks to their work as paid heroes. 

She lead them past a bright playroom that had windows looking in from the hallway. Patton looked in, he saw many children running around and testing their powers. One boy was even levitating a girl as a caretaker tried to take her down. Others were playing with toys or cramped around a small tv; unsurprisingly showing censored footage of the famous heroes latest victory. However, what caught his eye was a small lone figure in the corner. The child wore an oversized black jumper that swamped him. He was curled in on himself, there was something on his lap that he was scribbling in. Patton strained to see his face but a young blonde fringe swooped over it. As though another force had come into play, he looked up and made eye contact with Patton. The boy's eyes were a dull brown, they held no brightness in them. Powerless.

The woman lead them to a small room. She left saying she would bring in the kids one at a time. Each time, the child would brighten or squeal when they recognised to two men in the room. After all, who wouldn't get excited when meeting your heroes? However, it was exhausting, each kid would spitfire questions and cling to the couples every words. But when the last child came in, things were different. 

It was the same child Patton had seen before, at first he thought the child only didn't recognise him as his gaze was stuck to his feet. Slowly raising his head like it was concrete, the boy meet his gaze once again. Patton smiled brightly like he had done with the other children, however, this time he made sure to put in extra, just for this boy. It was when the child sunk into the leather couch that he realised. He doesn't recognise them.

The lady gestured to the small child, "he's had a rough start and is very shy." Her smile formed into a frown. 

"Please, care for him," she added before closing the door behind.

 

"He's perfect, Logan!" Patton was pulling on his light blue top over his stretchy leggings. 

It had been a week since they meet the child and Patton was already set on making him his son.

"Do you think he is ready, he has yet to tell us his name name." Logan asked as her brewed some coffee. 

"He can tell us in his own time;  it's better he tell us than looking in these papers, it shows he can trust us." Patton looked up, staring straight into Logan's eyes. "He can't stay there Logan, he needs us."

Patton was never the hero to leave a child in need. Logan was never the hero to deny his husband when his heart was set on something.

 

Virgil looked upon the blank walls of his new room. The furniture was simple and held the bare necessities, in the corner was a simple chest filled to the brim with toys. Virgil couldn't help but let a tense smile lift on his lips. A gentle hand was placed on his back. Logan was squatting close to the ground beside Virgil, looking into the dull room.

"It looks blank now, but tomorrow we'll all go got at get some things to decorate." 

"We didn't want to do it for you in case you didn't like it." Patton came and squatted next to his husband, a broad smile gracing his lips.

Virgil turned and threw his short arms as far as they could go around the two men, tears of -what was a first for Virgil- joy. He leaned further into the shared warmth as arms came to comfort him.

"Thank you." He whispered through a snotty nose.

"Never a problem, sweetheart."

"Virgil.... call me Virgil."


	3. Chapter 1

"Virgil!"

He lay on his dark sheeted bed, headphones pulled comfortably over his ears. Music playing from his favourite band, Evanescence; yet he was still able to hear his Dad's call. Virgil reluctantly pushed himself away from the comfort of his bed, bringing headphones down to sit comfortably around his neck. 

He came down stairs to the kitchen to see his Dad brewing some coffee while there was toast waiting to pop in the toaster. On the kitchen island, sat a lone plate of two slices of toast with a moderate amount of marshmallow fluff spread evenly on top. 

"Dad." Virgil shifted comfortably onto the chair next to the island. "You know I just like my toast plain."

"Now that is a lie and you know it," his Pa called as he systematically rummaged through the cabinet above the stove.

"I agree with your Pa." Patton grabbed three mugs. "I will never forget that time I caught you eating straight out the tub with your finger." He let out a joyous giggles at the memory.

"I think I have that on video somewhere." Logan stated, a smile forming on his lips before returning to a frown of concentration.

"Pa! Delete it!" Virgil softly exclaimed through a mouthful of fluffy toast.

"Why would we ever do that, you are so cute and I want to save all the memories of you." Patton smiled to Virgil as he placed the purple plaid mug in front of him. "Wait for it to cool, it's hot."

"Patton, where is my Crofters?" Logan asked, turning away from his fruitless search.

Patton looked up from where he sat across Virgil, smirkily sipping his coffee.

"Where did you put it?"

Patton sighed, placing down his favourite '#1 DAD' mug that Virgil got him for Father's day. "I think you need to branch out more, you've had that jam for breakfast everyday this month."

Virgil tried to hide his snickering behind toast as his Pa looked slightly shocked at the idea of not getting his favourite jam.

"I don't need to branch out. I have a perfect routine that starts with Crofters." 

"And that's why you need so more excitement in your life." Patton sang, bopping Logan's nose on the last syllable before getting the last of the toast that had popped.

"We're heroes and fathers, how much more exciting can it get?"

————————————————————————

Virgil couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips as he took his usual fifth-teen minute walk to school. However as he reached the menacing gates, the dampened mood of school loomed in. It honestly looked like a prison to the students' eyes, it was a school after all. 

The teen pulled down his purple headphones to avoid being lost in his music and bumping into someone. One time was too many, he wasn't about to take the risk of an awkward situation.

It was nearing the end of October, most students were showing the signs of stress through their unkept hair or bags in their eyes. Applications were due by the end of the year and some students still had no clue where they were going or even what they were doing. Feeling the tension in the air, Virgil was glad his Dad and Pa had already talked him through and helped him to plan ahead. However, the still didn't stop the impending storm that was testing. But even in the chaos, the norm raged on. 

Virgil saw him as he turned the corner of the hallway, engulfed in a herd of students. Well, saw wasn't the right word, he just assumed it was him that the crowd flocked to. Roman Prince, theatre king and aspiring hero. There were few who disliked him, and Virgil was one of them. Don't get him wrong, Roman was a kind hearted person who had done no wrong, the fact he was insanely handsome wasn't too bad either. No, it was the fact of just how well liked Prince actually was. People naturally gravitated towards him and naturally gravitated away from Virgil. In simple words; he was jealous? Yes, that's what it was; jealousy.

Screaming in a high shrill, the bell signified students to head to lessons. The crowd around Roman and his locker dispersed, allowing Virgil to see him. He wore his usual red and white baseball jacket which matched the natural faded red in his brown tamed hair; a result of his fire based powers. A contrast to Virgil's own dyed purple. Although technically he wasn't allowed to get away with dying his hair, the staff took pity on him 'trying to fit in'; not what he was going for. In reality, they were afraid that his parents would get involved. Who wouldn't be weary if the two most famous and powerful heroes walked into your place of work?

The teen's breath hitched as Roman turned to notice Virgil staring at him. His sight turned back to the floor as he rushed to English and sat in his seat in the back corner. Unfortunately, he was not so easy to avoid as Roman sat in the seat next to him. 

For the whole of English he tried to avoid looking at him, but he could not ignore the glances they exchanged. More than once when he looked right was he meet with those crimson eyes. On anyone else they would appear villainous, but oh lord, Virgil could look at Roman's eyes for an eternity. At first glance they were brown but held warm fires of orange, red and yellow. They reminded Virgil of the falling leaves of Autumn.

"You're staring again, Mr Hyde."

'Mr Hyde' leapt at the words and burned holes back into his textbook. He dared not look back up as he heard to light chuckle of his red clad classmate. 

Thankfully, Virgil shared no more classes that day with Roman. When break and lunch came, Virgil hid in his usual seat against the third shelf in the library, sketching in his leather bound book; away from the risks of social interaction. However, walking out the door of the classroom which held his last lesson of the day, he walked straight into the chest of none other than the Prince himself. Arms wrapped around his back as the world started to slip under him. Virgil tilted up to greet the wide smirk.

"Aww, falling for me are we?" Sarcasm evidently in his voice as he pulled Virgil up.

"No, enjoy the view of me being under you?" It took all the confidence he could muster, but this time he would not just turn away from him with just a blush.

And it was worth it, seeing the normally high and mighty Prince turned into a spluttering mess. A shiver ran down his spine, Virgil couldn't tell if it was from the embarrassing situation with Roman or the frost that was building on the school windows.


	4. Chapter 2

The mornings were growing colder now that winter had fully settled in. Virgil started wearing a heavy coat to school instead of just his favorite purple and black hoodie. Wherever he walked, patches of frost and ice appeared at random spots on the ground. Just like any other winter morning, he took careful care of where he was stepping so as not to slip over.

He was nearing the impending gates when he heard the obnoxious cackling through his music. Virgil knew that it came from his crowd, those who hung upon him like a disease. Even knowing that, he couldn't help but divert his gaze from the pavement. In what felt like to many times as of late, his gaze meet Roman's from across the road. Mere seconds dragging on for hours. Roman turned first and returned to his friends, red gracing his cheeks. 

"Must just be the cold..." Virgil mumbled to himself, cold at his own bright cheeks.

It had been an endless loop since that day, stolen glances and Roman's brief smiles. Virgil couldn't place what exactly it was, whenever he tried to think of what was going on, his mind would fog and thoughts tumbled over one another.

————————————————————————

Virgil was sat comfortably among the shelves of distant worlds caged in the library. Hand dancing with the pencil to create beautiful lines across the sketchbook; every so often, he would pull down one of the books around him and read for inspiration. Other times he would pull books filled with pictures to find a reference for his drawings. 

However, his palace was broken into as a pair of red trainers stood in front of him. From his slouched seat on the floor, he looked up to see a familiar face; smiling warmly with a hand on his neck.

"I-ugh- need to grab a book."

Furiously blushing in embarrassment, Virgil shuffled away slightly. Try as he might, Virgil couldn't get back into the drawing mindset. Glances up were too often to see what he was doing. From his place on the floor, Virgil could see Roman's slitted eyes and furrowed brow, tongue stick out slightly. Roman had stood there for two solid minutes.

"Do you need-um-help looking for something?"

Virgil's cheeks reddened slightly as a charming smile gleamed down to him.

"If you could be so kind." Roman stretched down a hand to him.

Virgil gladly took the offered hand. Eyes widening; he had not expected Roman to be so strong as he was easily pulled up with no effort. He crashed into the others chest, he could feel the smirk burning into him as he pushed away. 

"So- whatcha looking for?" Yes, change back on track; that did not just happen.

With a slight laugh, Roman stepped closer back towards the shelves again. "I'm looking for a script, 'Blood Brothers'. The local theatre is thinking of doing that play and I want to read it to see what it's about."

"You're in the wrong section, scripts are further down." 

"What?" Roman looked dazed slightly.

Virgil gave him a small smile, "here." He grabbed Roman's toned hand and led him done the library. 

It wasn't till they got to the scripts section that Virgil realised what he had done. I thought you hated him his mind asked. Did he? Had he ever really? He was so quick to judge, he barely knew the guy; definitely not enough to have an opinion on him. His head turned to hide his face, letting go of the others hand. Roman's own cheeks and agape mouth not seen by him.

Virgil easily found the copy of the script and handed in to Roman.

"Thank you." Roman's smile was getting intoxicating.

"You thinking of auditioning? I think you'd make a good Edward." Virgil asked as he walked back to his spot.

"Of course! Wait- you've read it?"

"Yeah... I've read a lot of the books in the library. When I'm not drawing, I read." He griped his upper left arm at the confession.

They returned back to Virgil's place, he sat down and picked up his sketchbook once again. Roman checked his watch.

"Still fifteen minutes left, I can read a few scenes." He sat down. Next to Virgil. 

The purple haired teen stiffened but said nothing. As the silence prevailed, Virgil found himself relaxing next to Roman. He'd never heard of him so quiet as he read through the first scenes. 

Virgil jumped as the bell torn through the library. Grabbing their stuff, the two stood from the floor and exited the library.

"I had fun, we should do this again." Roman beamed at him.

Virgil returned with a small smile, "y-yeah."

"Well, see you later-er..."

"Virgil."

Virgil didn't know how but Roman managed to smile even brighter. 

"See you later, Virgil."

————————————————————————

No matter how hard he tried to avoid the embarrassment of looking like an idiot, but he couldn't smile for the rest of the day. Someone was actually willing to spend time with him, not out of pity or for work projects. However, looking out the window from his last class for the day he saw thick clumps of snow falling from the grey sky. It was not going to be pleasant walking home in that. 

Stepping out into the cold, Virgil pulled up the large coat and wrapped a purple knitted scarf around his neck. Hands shoved deep into his pockets to keep warm. The wind cut at his cheeks like sharp knives. Pulling the fur around the hood down further for more protection, he continued his walk; slipping to often on patches of ice. Imprints from his boots marked the fresh thin layer of snow.

"Virgil!" 

He turned to see Roman carefully running up behind him. His breaths coming in small clouds.

"Hey, you walk this way?" 

Virgil nodded. Roman smiled and started to walk beside him. Why was Roman walking with him? He normally walks with his crowd of devoted followers. 

"Aren't you going to walk with your other friends?"

"Wha-? Nah, I want to get to know you better," Roman said with honesty.

Virgil stoped in the middle of the snow, eyes widened even in the pulling wind.

"Why?" 

Roman's cheeks could have made the harsh winter into a warm summer. Eyes searching everywhere apart from Virgil in search for an answer. 

"Why not?" He finally uttered.

Virgil smiled out a sigh, "come on Prince Charming." Virgil tightened his scarf and continued on his way. 

"As you wish, my chemical nightmare." 

The warmth of Roman warmed the path ahead. Even in the thick snow, Virgil found he wasn't slipping as much anymore.


	5. Chapter 3

Sounds of awe and praise filled the room but all was silent to his ears. A proud hand rested on his shoulder. Hanging on the wall was a landscape painting, silhouettes of two people jumping across a nightly lit cityscape. 

"There's just no questioning, it's the best painting here."

"Pa, please! It's embarrassing." Virgil turned from the painting to send a embarrassed glare to his Pa.

"You're Pa is right kiddo! Nothing can compare." Patton said, affectionately rubbing purple hair.

Virgil shrunk into his shoulders, a smile building on his lips. They liked it. He was glad; Virgil had played with the idea for a few weeks before finally painting it. His art teacher was impressed with his work and demanded it to be featured at the school's winter art exhibition. 

Virgil saw as his Dad's attention was drawn away by a teen carrying a try of fresh cookies. He tried to suppress a snigger at the wide eyes and open mouth of his Dad. 

"There's a charity bake sale going, the guys from cooking club have made all the treats." 

Patton eyes gleamed at the explanation. "Come on Lo, I think a hear a cookie calling my name." Patton pulled at Logan arm, which made him jump slightly at the sudden motion.

"Meet you at the auditorium, you've got your ticket?" Logan called to his son as he was pulled down the hallway.

"Yeah, see ya." Virgil giggled.

"What's so funny?"

Virgil jumped, but sighed in relief when he saw who it was. "You scared me sing-a-lot."

Roman smiled at him before turning to the painting. His jaw dropped.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Virgil rolled his eyes, lifting his hand to close Roman's jaw.

"How can I not when it's best painting here?"

Virgil blushed and stared holes into the floor. "You lie."

"True." 

His head snapped up, he was not expecting that. But then Roman had a smirk on his face, leaning in close and cupping Virgil's chin.

"I'm looking at a far more beautiful piece of art."

His eyes bulged and he swore his face had never felt so hot before. Roman leaned closer. 

"The Performance is about to begin, can the audience please now make their way to their seats. 

"Shoot!" Roman snapped to attention at the announcement and starting running in the direction of the auditorium.

Virgil stood dazed for a few moments. Was he about to kiss him. No. Impossible. They had only meet each other a month and a half ago. That's too short of a time to grow those sort of feelings for someone. Right? 

He shook himself out of stupor and headed to the auditorium. The space was grand and filled to the brim with proud parents and fidgety teens. Loud chatter echoed against the walls. Faces moved frantically, noises slurred together, walls tightened, ceiling grew, hand.

"Kiddo?"

Virgil hadn't realised but his breathing had laboured; his Dad's comforting hand grounding him.

Logan came to stand in front of him."Breath son, 4 in, hold 7, out 8."

After a few moments his breathing grew less rapid, calmed now with his parents comfort.

"Are you okay? Do you need to leave." Patton's face matched Logan's in worry, ready to lead their son out of the room.

"No, I can't miss Roman's show." Virgil said defiantly, taking his creaking seat with shaken hands. His Parents came and sat either side of him, Patton grasping his trembling hand.

"Wait, who's Roman?" Logan was shushed by the woman in front as the lights dimmed.

————————————————————————

It was a short production showing snippets of performances of what the students had been working on. In practice for his show in the local theatre coming along in the next few months, Roman performed an extract from 'Blood Brothers' with a few of his theatre friends that Virgil couldn't name. The naive role of Edward could not have been played better by a professional actor who had years of experience. A warmth filled Virgil's heart as he watched the man who had become his best friend in such a short time, bleed his heart into the role.

After the performance, Virgil waited in the hallway. His parents had gone back to the bake sale. "I'm supporting charity!" "That's just a bonus, you're dragging me for the cookies." Virgil smirked at the recent memory of his parents antics. 

Turning, he caught Roman in mid-act, trying to sneak up on him again. Crossing his arms he raised his eyebrow and the edge of his lip. Roman laughed at being caught, approaching Virgil normally instead of a melodramatic stealth crouch.

"You were amazing out there, a whole other level compared to everyone else."

Roman grinned, draping his arm over Virgil's slouched shoulders. "All thanks to someone who helped my study the play."

Virgil let out a content sigh. Over the past weeks, they had grown closer and closer. Virgil helped Roman study the text and rehearse his lines while Roman encouraged Virgil to pursue art on a larger scale. The two instantly clicked together. 

"You know, with that skill... uh- you could easily become a famous actor."

"Yeah-" Roman's smile dropped slightly.

Regret filled the teen. He shouldn't of said that. Roman had told Virgil very early in their friendship that he wanted to become a hero. Virgil, however, wasn't so enthusiastic at the idea as Roman was. He heard his parents come in late at night. He watched from the door crack as his parents bandaged each-other up. He saw his parents collapse onto the bed in exhaustion. He didn't want to see that with Roman; bright, warm, energetic Roman.

"Oh!"

"Hmm?" He looked up to the teen who still wore his costume and makeup, a gleam of sweat from the stage lights. 

Roman looked down to the place Virgil was under his arm. "Come. I have something but I left it in the pocket of my jeans."

Roman lead the purple headed boy to the school changing rooms that sat next the auditorium and joined into the sports hall. He tensed slightly. Times when he tried to get out of PE rushed to him. The others laughing as they worked on training their powers while he stood at a loss for what to do. His parents tried to convince the school there was not point in him taking the subject, he could not keep up with the other students as they freely used their powers. But no matter how much influence his parents had, PE was not optional, he had to take it. Every week he'd get snide glances and sniggers, the 'powerless freak' they'd mutter. They never went easy on him when it came to using their powers against him. 

Roman felt Virgil tense. "You okay?"

Virgil squeezed his eyes shut for moment, glancing to Roman and nodding. Roman knew he wasn't but didn't push it. A mischievous smile grew to his face.

"Wait out here? Or do you wanna come see?" Roman wiggled his eyebrows at Virgil resulted in a harsh push into the door. 

Virgil leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting for Roman. What is taking so long? He started to fidget. Multiple students had walked past him with glares, whispering into the ears of their companion before laughing. This was why he preferred to stay in the library.

The door slammed beside him, Virgil heart leapt at the sudden bang.

"Sorry! Boy has to look his best."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "what's that?" 

Roman followed his gaze to the box that rested in his hands.

"A gift!" Roman exclaimed, dramatically handing the box over. "In celebration of a excellent exhibition and beautiful friendship."

"A gift? Is this really necessary for something like this?"

"Just open it."

Lifting the lid of the small black box, Virgil brightened at what he saw inside. A thin chain was nestled in a small cushion, two silver dog tags sat in the middle. He gently took the chain into his hand and lifted it in front of his face. On one of the tags was a beautifully engraved 'V' the other had a matching 'R'. 

Am awed mumble escaped his lips, "It's beautiful." 

"You really like it?"

Virgil nodded, but then looked dead into Roman's blushed face. "I didn't get you anything."

"No need," Roman took out the chain that hid behind his shirt. "I got a matching one for myself." 

He extended his hand to the chain in Virgil's hand. "May I."

Virgil let him take the chain from his shaking hand. Roman went behind him and delicately clasped the chain around his neck. The cold metal soothed his heated skin.

"I- thank you." 

"You're welcome my-chemical-nightmare."

"You've used that one before."

"Have I?"

The pair exploded into a fit of giggles at the awkwardness of the situation. Whipping tears from their eyes. 'Mother knows best' started blaring from Roman's phone in his pocket.

"That's my mum, I best be going then. Walk with you tomorrow?"

"We always do."

Roman left with a smile and a wave of his hand. He smiled down at the tags his hand fiddled with. 

"So, who's your boyfriend?"

"Dad!"


	6. Chapter 4

Warning: assault?/kidnapping, angst, snake

The morning air was sharp on the lungs, snow pulling like claws. Logan had offered Virgil a lift to school which he denied. There wasn't a point; furthermore, he'd miss meeting up with Roman. Walking to and from school together became the norm for them. Time and time again Virgil found himself with Roman's warming presence. This might be his last chance to see him as school broke up that day for the holidays. Unless, he was willing to make plans a hang out outside of school, they hadn't done that yet. 

Virgil pulled his coat tighter as he stopped at the corner, the spot where he'd meet Roman. Somehow the air had gotten even more frigid in the icy morning. Crunching of footsteps were audible behind him due to Virgil no longer wearing headphones to school.

"What kept you, Prince-" Virgil stopped speaking when he turned to face the owner of the footsteps.

"Sorry, I thought you were-"

"Someone else? I know." The man's voice came out in a hiss.

Something wasn't right, his presence was too cold. Virgil couldn't see the man's features clearly, his black clothing casting unnatural shadows across his face. He only saw the gleam of golden eyes. As Virgil took a step back, the man took a step forwards. He turned to run, loosing hold of his school bag in the process. He'd barely made any movement when his feet was coated in a thick layer of ice. 

"Why do you run, Kitten? I mean no serious harm." A cold breath leaned into Virgil's neck. 

Literally frozen in fear, Virgil couldn't move. Arms wrapped around him like a lethal snake, gloved hand cover his mouth. His feet may be stuck but he still had movement in his arms. He wiggled and squirmed. Elbow jabbing sharply into his attacker's stomach. An ooff and he was released but still couldn't run. He tried to scream but his lips were frozen, the cold ice burnt into his skin in excruciating pain. He felt frost prickle up his neck before that darkness took over.

 

Roman walked with a spring in his step and a tune on his lips. It was the last day before the holidays began, thoughts of inventing Virgil for hot chocolate graced him. However, at the rate of this snow the shops would be closed by tomorrow. Turning the corner he saw that Virgil hadn't arrived yet. Odd. Normally Virgil was waiting on him. 

Roman took to leaning against a wall when he spotted a misshapen lump upon the ground. He leaned in closer, carefully steps on the frozen ground. Covered in a light dusting of snow, sat a purple lump. Snapping to look around him, Roman felt something cold piece at his heart. He recognised that bag, it was Virgil's. He would never just dump it on the ground.

"Virgil?"

Roman turned, trying to catch a glimpse of purple hair in the abyss of white.

"Come on, now is not the time for jokes. We'll be late."

Virgil may enjoy the occasional exchange of banter and witty jokes, but he was never the person to prank at a time like this. 

No reply.

Roman stood for a solid minute, just waiting. His shaking eyes glanced around then caught on the strange markings in the snow. It appeared as though someone had chucked water that instantly froze into ice and they dragged a large bag of some sort across the pavement. 

It couldn't possible be- who would possibly want to hurt Virgil?

Adrenaline kicked in and Roman dove into the coated bag. Unzipping it and rummaging until he found the missing teen's phone.

Maybe he'd known his attacker. The phone was locked but Roman was the only one who Virgil trusted with his passcode. A foolish thing really, his photo gallery was now filled with selfies of a smiling red head. 

Shaking hands clicked on messages with worried force. It may be an invasion of privacy but Roman wasn't in the state to care. Virgil on had messages with three people, Roman and his Parents. A stern frown pulled his face, not only at the small list that his best friend contacted with, but there was no hint as to who Virgil's attacker maybe. 

Roman crouched back in dismay, not caring as the cold earth soaked through his jeans. Water started to grow at his eyes. No. He wouldn't cry, he was not weak. Virgil needed someone strong, not someone who did nothing but sob on the ground. 

With determination he stood up from his wallowing. He would find Virgil, he had too. Roman could never become a hero if he sat back while his friend was in danger. His heart lurched. Danger, was he okay? He couldn't stand to think what state Virgil was in. 

He glanced back at the phone in his hands. Virgil's parents, they didn't know what had happened. Roman needed to call them, it would sure to be distressing but he would put their minds at ease when he vowed to them that he'd return their son home safe. He called the first person on the contacts.

"Virgil, did you want that lift after all?"

"Are you Virgil's dad?" The phone felt like ice against his skin, tensing in its cold touch.

"Indeed. May I ask who is speaking."

"His friend, Roman. You're son he- I can't find him, his stuff was just laying in the snow..... he's missing."

There was pause, a breath held in on both sides of the phone as the shock settled in.

"I'll be right there."

 

Roman stood with eyes wider than dinner plates. Plastered to the two men who searched the area in front of him. Virgil never told him that his parents were the world-famous heroes Duke and Marquess! The two men who'd been his inspiration were right in front of his, so many questions he could ask but his face was set on sincere determination. 

 

Patton rubbed his hand over his head, stress flooding over him. He turned to Logan who was still searching with his nose to the floor, looking for anything that would lead them to their son. Signing, tears pricked his eyes. It was useless, there was nothing. Tracks lead round corner before disappearing into fresh snow. Any suspicious footprints had been scuffed over and the ones that hadn't were too plentiful as many had passed the path already that morning.

"We should have know this would happen..."   
Logan sharply snapped up straight, casting a raised eyebrow to his Husband.

"What with our occupation."

Snow crunched at his feet as Logan wearily approaches him. Distraught evident in the tone of his voice. "Patton..."

"From the day we adopted him, we knew that one day he would be used against us," he turned to his husband, hot tears flowing like rivers down his cheeks. "We put him in danger!"

Roman jumped in shock as the light blue clad man forced his fist onto the wall behind him. Silence speed across the three of him, only sounds of Patton's soft sobs could be heard.

His voice came as a chocking whisper. "He was better off with a-a another... family. A safer family."

Logan stormed to Patton, too harshly gripping his shoulders and flipping him so they could stand face to face.

"Don't you say that, don't you damn say it!" His face matched Patton's with flooding eyes.

"Virgil is the best thing that has ever happened to us, yes he's been hurt. But we were always there to protect him. He knew he'd be in danger and accepted it. We can save him, we're heroes, but more than that. We're fathers and," deep eyes sharped, his grip tightened "nobody hurts our son."


	7. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer than intended, I’ve been on the dawn of a writers block but anyway,the next chapter may take a long time to come out, my GCSEs are int 4 weeks and i really need to focus on revising. The stress has finally caught up to me and has been showing in my tremor becoming worse. I apologize ahead of time, sorry.

His red scarf shone out like crimson blood against the white of his suit. But even though it was bright in nature, it failed to illuminate the night sky. Boundless buildings passed under Prince's feet, fueled by the fire inside him. With his destination in sight, he rested on top on a nearby building. Shadows cloaked him as he watched with peering eyes at the crumbling warehouse below him. Perking at the movement that started below.

Two figures holding a briefcase each anxiously crept into the warehouse compound. Treading on the balls of their feet. Any movement or sudden noise and they would be on the next flight to China. Prince sank further in at the sight of a third approaching figure. 

Up-straight with hands lazily in his suit pockets, he took long strides to the mouse like men.  Upon closer inspection, Prince could see what appeared to be a cigarette rolling in his teeth. 

Intrigued by the situation, he slipped into the alleyway conjoining the two buildings.

"You got the stuff."

"Y-yes, you kept your part of the deal?" The shorter of the two mice squeaked, tossing the cases over like they were hot potatoes.

"A deals a deal." The man chucked a wad of papers which the taller man clumsy caught.

Scampering off without a glance behind them, the men ran into the beckoning darkness. Prince strode into their former place in front of the man who was now bent over to pick up the cases. The stranger's face snapped up, his sunglasses hid the glare he was giving.

"Now why would someone wear sunglasses in the middle of the night?"

"What's it to you?" The man straightened from his crouch, arms crossed in a challenging stance. 

Prince glanced over the man, upon closer inspection he saw what he thought was a cigarette was actually a green straw, probably from Starbucks. How strange? Prince couldn't help but raise a brow.

"A man wearing sunglasses at night, standing at a warehouse where some type of shady deal had taken place. It reeks of suspicion. Don't you think it's all too stereotypical?" 

"Most people think that, think it's easy af, so they turn a blind eye." The man's grew confidence and leaned into a snarl. "So why are you here? Trying to be some wannabe hero?"

Prince tried to repress a sigh, he couldn't believe he was doing this. He lifted a hand to his face, groaning.

"Word on the street is that if you need information, you're the man to find."

Slyly smirking, the man stepped closer to the young hero. "We'll you've found the right guy. People on the street call me 'Viscount'. Ask away and I'll name my price."

Prince took out his phone which he kept in a pouch on his belt. The phone shone like a beacon in the darkness as he showed 'Viscount'.

"I'm looking for this teen, he was believed to be kidnapped two days ago. Do you know anything?" Prince tried not to strain his voice in desperation on his question but is was futile. 

"Was there ice?"

"What?" He was flabbergasted at the question. It was winter, of course there was ice.

"Was it in a strange formation?"

"I suppose-"

"You suppose?" Viscount seemed slightly irked at the young hero's answer. Leaned back from his locked gaze at the picture.

"Well, if that teen's name is Virgil then he's in some dip sh**. I suggest you give up, nobody wants to be messed up with 'him'."

Viscount's eyes widened as he was shook, strong arms gripping at his shoulders causing his sunglasses to slip down his nose.

"Tell me everything."  
————————————

When Roman asked them if he could help look for Virgil they flat out refused. The boy had spirit and no doubt he was most likely skilled with his powers; he appeared to be one of those aspiring young heroes who trained at every spare minute at the chance to deemed a Hero. No matter, he was still young and ignorant in the Hero world. He wasn't ready. But Patton knew that look on his face, one carved from the his same emotions. Determination.

"Duke?"

Said hero turned from the building ledge he was surveying the night from. He inclined his head in question.

"Was it right to leave that Roman boy? You saw that look."

"He's gone out alone." Logan didn't turn at his statement but did when he heard his husband's shaky breath.

"Marquess." He turned, from his viewing point, a hand reached out comfort Patton's shoulder. "He is strong, you felt it just as well as I did. However, we have other things to focus on. If that boy does anything reckless then I am not against confining him to his room."

Patton let out a snivel of a laugh, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Bright eyes locked to deeper ones, a mutual exchange of determination flowed between them.

"Let's go."  
———————————————————-

Roman glared at his reflection in the grimed window. For years he had dreamed of the time when he'd finally take up the name he had came up with as a child. 'Prince, the white knight of the night.' Usually the thought would have made him chuckle, but now as his dream was dabbling in reality, he had to focus. Virgil needed him to be serious, he needed him. 

He gripped at the rivers that try to spring from his eyes. No. He needed to be strong. It wasn't meant to be like this. He was meant to jump into heroism like a star against the black. Broad smiles to fill hope into bystanders that the hero was here to save the day. It wasn't meant to be like this. He never thought he'd be pushed into this when every thought that ran through his brain stabbed.

Shoes scuffed the sooty floorboards, ripping away Prince from his running mind. Viscount had returned from wherever he'd gone with a crumpled photo and a yellowing map. He pushed empty takeaway boxes and cups to make way of the table for the map. The young hero scowled at the mess, Virgil would have disapproved at this room. To many tripping and health hazards.

 

"And these a the royal chambers." Roman stretched his arm wide, inviting the purple aesthetic into his red dawned room.

There was a pause, he felt like scratching at that one spot on the back of his head. "Something wrong?"

"You call this the royal chambers? I doubt I could make it two steps without tripping on a bit of paper or a plate."

He meandered around the room until he stopped at the erupted volcano of a bin.

"This place is a living health risk! Do you want to attract pests?"

He stood bewildered as Virgil started to pick up scraps of half-thought writings that lay abandoned on the ground. Virgil met his gaze from the carpeted floor and froze. 

"I-I'm sorry. I over stepped." He was starting loose his grip on the paper until Roman blinded his with a smile, crouching down to join him cleaning up the paper.

 

A plan slammed on the map covered table. "You done, dreamer boy?"

Prince tried to physically shake off the memory. "Yeah." He mimicked Viscount like a mirror, bending over the map at staring at his finger that pointed to the bleary photo. 

"He likes to hide in the shadows. Only catch him when he strikes. This-" Sunglasses tapped on the photo; a view from what Prince assumed was an apartment window which gazed into a bustling crowd, down in the right corner was a fogged figure of a man in full black, yellow accents wrapping his clothing but it was unclear to see much more. "-is the best photo I have of him, goes by 'Baron'. Like many of us, he doesn't like going by his real name."

Viscount pulled a red marker and started circling areas across the map. "These are the last places he's been seen, I suggest checking there first." 

Viscount snapped a the lid back on the marker, a frown pulling at his lips. "You must be real tight with this boy. Any sane person would have given up as soon as Baron came into the picture."

Cold metal suddenly felt heavy upon his chest, the temptation to run upon his fingers was to much to bear.

"Yeah, he is."


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long but my exams have finally finished and I have gotten a chance to write. I have also decided to post this on my Wattpad under the same name. I’m going on holiday in a few days so I don’t know when I’ll have WiFi to upload so I’m sorry again for futher delay. (I really did not plan this out well)

Warnings: swearing, restraint. (Please tell me if there is more I should put) 

The time had just clicked past three in the morning when Logan was pulled out of his slumber. There was a small damp patch on the newspapers that were his pillow. He sat up on the sofa with pulled back lips, disgusted with his sleeping arrangement once again. Glasses at the end of his nose lost to gravity  and slid of his face. 

His brow furrowed, inspecting his glasses. Glancing up his saw Patton on a kitchen stool, face screwed in a dream as he slept over the kitchen island. His glasses were also still on his face as he slept. He was aware of the fact he had fallen asleep before Patton because the man was out searching the streets when he was last awake. But in the past, whenever Logan had fallen asleep with his glasses on in the most random of places, he would wake up with his glasses neatly beside him- but not too close in case he would crush them- and a purple blanket over his shoulders. He always assumed Patton was the one to do this but then again he also often found Patton with his glasses set aside and the same blanket over him. Both men had a habit of forgetting to take of their glasses before sleeping. 

It struck him like lightening to the heart. Virgil. Oh god, Virgil. His sweet little boy. Logan wasn't much for pet names nor was he much of a cryer. But damn it, his son was missing and there were some things even a grown man can't hold back. 

His tears slipped onto the newspapers the had been turned over and over for any accounts on crimes that had similarities to his son's. There was nothing, no crime that hinted to who had taken him. Logan had inquired the police earlier but they could also give nothing. Not even other heroes with tracking powers could pick up anything. The only thing that caught Logan's eye was that incidents due to increased ice were the highest they had been in sixteen years.

Sixteen years. Ice.... shit.

"PATTON!"

-

"A therapy clinic? Isn't the joke of me being insane for going after this guy gone a bit too far, sunglasses?"

Viscount, gave a sharp look at the civilian dressed hero next to him. Honestly, Remmy has no idea what compelled him to join this self proclaimed hero on his quest. True, having Barron around was bad for business but there must have been a better way to get rid of him without relying on this doofus. 

"Why you calling me that? You're wearing them too."

"Alas, I must conceal my identity around someone as shady as you."

To temptation to abandon him and get a nice warm latte was almost too tempting.

Prince turned to him, hands posed on hips.  
"So what is our true reasoning for being here."

"Earl." Remmy stated, gliding into to building and towards the front desk. 

"Who?" He shot Prince a look as he signed in for couples consoling.

"Someone will call out the doctor's name for you when their ready." Remmy nodded a thanks to the receptionist and headed to take a seat in the waiting room.

Silence could not last between the pair with Prince glaring down at him. God this kid was infuriating.

"He's a former member of Barron's gang, his right hand man."

"We've meet a ton of other 'right-hand-men', none of them had anything on where Barron could be. What makes you think this one is any different?"

"Because he is his brother, if anyone knows where Baron is, he does."

"Then why didn't we just go seem his first."

Remmy was half way to strangling the boy when the receptionist called out to them.

"Patients for Dr Picani?"

-

Really, he should have seen it coming. In the twelve years he's lived with his parents, he had always known he would someday be used against them. He just wished he hadn't been taken so easily. 

Zip ties dug deeply into his pale wrists which were forced behind him. Shoulder joints feeling as though they would pop any second from the strain they were under. Another pair of zip ties chocked his ankles, restraining them to the legs of the chair he was strapped on. Honestly, he felt as though he were trapped in some poor budget thriller.

"I see you are sitting comfortably after your short nap."

The cold voice penetrated his ears like icicles. Virgil sucked in a quick breath before hissing an exhale through bared teeth. Laughter resounded across the barren apartment, illuminated by nothing till the figure at the doorway flipped a switch. Light pierced dull brown eyes and he flinched away from the bulb hanging on the ceiling.

"Now now, my kitten. If we want to have a sweet friendship we mustn't hiss at our friends."

"I don't want your friendship." Virgil sharpened his eyes at the dark clad figure as it neared him.

"Ouch, Virgie! That hurt, truly."

Virgil let out a light snort and turned his attention to a damp patch in the wall. Silence between the pair didn't last long- much to the annoyance of the teen. 

"Is that it? No, 'what do you want with me?' Or 'you'll never get away with this!' You're not even snivelling like the unwilling captive you are!"

Virgil continued to ignore the man, that patch was really fascinating. How long had been there to reach such a level sogginess? In the predicament he was in, Virgil might never know.

His face was a grape and the man's hand was a vice grip. 

"It's impolite to ignore someone when they're talking to you." 

"Sorry, I'm a teenager. We're not known for our manners." Virgil shook his head out off his captor's grip. 

His voice was breathy, his breathing heightened and his nails dig deep into his palms yet he refused to be weak.

The man smiled, flashing his teeth. It made Virgil sick in his stomach when he saw two of his incisors had been filed to a sharp point. In the closer light he could also see the years old scar the burned half his face.

"Baron." Virgil gasped, his gut sank at the realisation of who he was trapped with.

"Ahhhh, so you do know who I am. No doubt your parents told you about me."

"It's because of you my parents' private lives aren't so private."

Surely, Virgil should have known to hold his tongue least he wanted the spitting rage that flooded his face.

"It's because of your parents I got this scar! Your parents that overthrew my rule of this city. Your parents that lost me my everything."

The teen felt drops of liquid rage on the skin of his cheeks. Even if his hands were free, he could not wipe it away. No, he too frozen to move. He was terrified.


	9. Chapter 7

The office door swung open, with a gasp of glee the man pulled Remmy into his embrace.

"Remmy! Where have you been? You haven't dropped by in a age."

Remmy let the doctor hug him for a few seconds before pushing himself out of his arms whispering as he did so, "Viscount, gurl, got an identity to keep secret." 

Doctor Picani turned his head to look behind his old friend to the teen behind him. The boy seemed joyfully distracted by all the nick-nacks and memorabilia that decorated the room, oblivious to the pair.

The doctor lightly tapped Remmy's arm, "you didn't tell me you got a boyfriend? Isn't he a bit young for you."

"What?" Prince snapped his attention to the pair, eyes wide.

Remmy sighed, "of course only that caught your attention."

The doctor let out a light snicker before turning more serious. "Now what is the real reason you're here?"

"Sunglasses here told me you know where we can find Baron." 

Dr Picani raised an eyebrow at him. Where'd that nickname come from? Aren't they both wearing sunglasses? Nonetheless, there was a decision to be made. He couldn't betray his own flesh and blood but after all he had done -all they had did done- was it truly right to let a mad man run free? No, but then again, what Doyle was after... It broke his heart to think about. 

He learnt back deeply into his chair. "Doy-Baron, is a mighty opponent. Even without myself or the gang at his side. How do I know a young kid like yourself can even beat him." 

A fire blazed behind shielded eyes; the room grew hotter under the intensity of his stare. "He has taken someone precious to me, someone who treated me as a human instead of following me for my popularity. He's the only person I could ever be honest with. I can't lose him. I know I have what it takes to save him." Prince formed fists at his side, growing tenser into his dramatic monologue. The Doctor swore he could see flames start to lick at his knuckles. "Tell me where he is."

This raw power. This determination. Emile had only felt this overwhelming presence once before, in his brother nearly sixteen years ago.

Emile sat rigged in his chair palm stretched forward to allow light to take form in his hand. After a few solid moments, a pink ball light of flowed like restless waves floated in front of the young hero.

"Follow this light, it will take you to him."

Prince nodded and rushed out the room with the beacon of pink leading him.

"You've been in contact with him then?"

Emile gave his old friend a simple bow of his head, "he wanted my help after he escaped."

"And you refused."

"It's been sixteen years, Remmy, unlike Doyle, I gave up hope long ago."

Remmy finally took a seat in the couch across from the doctor he turned to face him.

"You're not going with him? He may appear strong but the boy is inexperienced."

Remmy waved his hand they air, pressing himself deeper in with a yawn.

"What help would I be? You have shown me yourself how many times you have been prone to my power. If you and your brother are anything alike in strength, I could never get him under my sleeping spell."

Emile looked out to the door where the boy had left. The room had still yet to return to it's usual cooler temperature since he left. The doctor told himself not to worry. The boy was strong, he would be ok....he hoped.  
-

Honestly, Logan shouldn't have been surprised when he saw his son's 'friend' across the street from them atop the roof of a building. His suit was a gleaming white but it held a soft pink glow from the light in front of the crouching teen. He shared a glance with his husband, a quick nod and the air grow thick around them. Bending to Patton's will, a noiseless yet strong wind guided them across the night glow city to where Roman watched in wait.

"You shouldn't be here, kiddo."

Roman jumped to face the two blue clad heroes, Marquess in a light suit and Duke in a dark.

"Roman, it's not safe, let us handle this." Duke stepped forward, hand resting on the teen's shoulder in reasoning.

"It's Prince."

Marquees knelt down beside Prince, matching his gaze looking out over the city. "You're too young to become a hero. Trust us, we can handle Baron."

Prince refused to acknowledge him, starring straight into the decrepit apartment building. How typical.

Marquees tried to change the topic, things were uncomfortably awkward and maybe he could find and new way to convince the boy to turn away. 

"Where did you get this light?" He inquired, reaching out to hold it.

Duke grabbed his hand back lightly, "don't touch it, it could be dangerous." He turned to the teen still brooding over the ledge. "Roma- huff- Prince, where did you get this?" 

Prince finally brought up his attention. He knew they were trying to distract him. Trying to lead him away. He would comply now, only to stop them from dragging this out longer then need be so that he can get back to planning how he was going to get in.

"Dr Picani made it, he told me it would lead me to him."

Duke raised an eyebrow, "Dr Picani? You mean Emile Picani?" 

"Yeah, Baron's brother. You know him?"

"Yes we know him, but he went by Emile Campbell then." Marquees added, perking up with a smile. "We helped him get a new identity so he could have his dream job."

Prince jumped up and starred in shock at the pair. "You helped a criminal?! But you're superheroes!"

"Yes but Emile's a good man, just manipulated by his brother. He meant no harm really." The lighter clad hero deepened his gaze at the young man. His stare peering into him was unsettling. "But you understand not everyone is black and white, don't you? You went to Viscount for his help after all."

"You know about that?"

"We were busy with our own research but when we could, we would check up on you. You've taken out quite a lot of Baron's gang searching for our son." Duke's gaze was confusing to him, was it disappointment or somewhat impressed. He couldn't tell.

Prince gazed down to his trainers, thoughts flickering in his mind. When he dreamt of being a hero, he never thought it would be so grey. As a child he would stand high on the bench in his back garden, sparks spitting from his fingers directed at a dragon plush that was flopped beside a cardboard box that had been decorated to resemble a prison. It was always the bad guy he would fight, there was no middle man. He realised now, never once had he thought to turn Viscount in. Too distracted with the thought of Virgil to think of the criminal he was. Could he turn back after this was over and give the man who helped him to the authorities?

"You see why we didn't want you with us? You're too young to make these decisions." Roman looked up to Logan and Patton. The two had been -are- his idols. He wants to be like them and now he was only just beginning to understand what it's like in their life. 

It was tuff, he knew if he went down there he had to pass judgment on a man who's backstory was hidden to him. Was he a character in the grey too?

"Go home, Roman, you're not ready."

No. What was he thinking? This was Baron! The man is who kidnapped Virgil. Virgil who treated him like a normal teen. Virgil who watched Disney films with him. Virgil who listened to his monologues. Virgil who stopped him from reckless stunts. Virgil who kept him grounded. Virgil who he loved. This man fits into the black and black only.

"Virgil is stuck in there with Baron. Baron! I'm not abandoning him."

The couple shared a look with each other and smiled. He may not be ready to face the hero world just yet, but this boy, this boy loved their son. He wouldn't back down for this fight. He was prepared to dive headfirst into danger for Virgil. He wasn't ready but who were they to deny Roman from this fight? They were on the same mission after all. To save Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i’m on holiday at the moment and chances to write a far and few between with all we’ve been doing. Anyway, what do you think of my name for Deciet? I thought Doyle Campbell is good but i’m not sure. Hope you all have a wonderful day/night


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm so sorry this is late, I’ve been back from holiday for so long now. I really have no excuse. At first i thought it was writer’s block so i tried doing other things then it just led to lack of motivation and just down right being tried, really that is no reason, I’m so sorry. I  managed to finish the chapter but i don’t know when I’ll be able to break this mood. I’m so sorry.

warning: mentions of injuries, blood, anger Patton.

By the passing off daylight that slipped in, Virgil could tell that he had been held in the confines of the desolate apartment for almost a week. His muscles ached from lack of movement and he blessed those rare times Baron would free him to allow him to use to bathroom. The chance to allow movement through his body was a god send yet it was a small blessing paired with the water and food that he was graced with. 

For all fear surrounding his name, one would think Baron would not hesitate to allow his captive to starve. But he was smarter than that. The teen knew he was needed alive and in -relatively- 'good condition'. If he could even link his condition to 'good'. His neck was in searing pain and at any moment he could swear it would fall off due to the upright position he was forced to sleep in in the chair. If he hadn't already given his soul to tumblr he would have traded it for at least one night in his bed. Had he mentioned his aching muscles? Virgil swore he had never wanted to move so much in his life; the opposite to which any other introverted teen such as himself would want. Not to mention his black eye was uncomfortable on his face- at least the swelling had gone down. 

Captive tip number 1:  
Don't kick your captor in the balls the first time they let you use to bathroom.  
Captive tip number 2:  
Don't do it again. (Even if they were asking for it.)

However, the most unsettling thing in his life of being a victim to this crime, was to piercing gaze that watched him from to corner of the room. Sometimes Baron would leave the apartment for some periods of time, other times he'd speak in a hushed, hissing voice on a phone. Virgil never heard what he said, but sometimes after those calls he would head out and return with a wad of cash and a red stain on his sickeningly yellow gloves. "Just popping out to clean some dishes," he would say, leaving shivers to run down his spine. But he would always return to that position. That gaze. Watching. Waiting. 

Virgil prayed each night for his parents. He knew that's exactly what Baron wanted. At first Virgil wished for his parents to forget him, he didn't want them to risk their lives for his. They were so much more important, priceless. He was powerless, useless to the times his parents saved the city and hundreds of lives. But those eyes. That glare. Virgil couldn't help but be selfish. No matter how many times he kidded himself, try to be brave and lighten the situation. He was scared- terrified. 

He wanted to go home.

-

"Right, let's go over the plan on last time."

Prince couldn't help but let out a loud groan. "We've been over it five times already! We don't need to do it again."

Duke raised his finger in protest but was promptly stopped by a sharp look from his husband. 

"We just want you to be safe kiddo, we appreciate your help but you are to stay far from harms way." Marquees leaned closer so only the young hero could catch his next words. "And though he doesn't show it, he's nervous something will go wrong, it'll calm him if you repeat it back to him."

Prince glanced over Duke's face. His stoic expression held nothing of nervousness in his opinion. Then again, he'd not known him as long. Yet the crinkle in his brow did not go unnoticed by Marquees.

His feet dancing to and fro from his position, Roman gave in for the sake of getting to Virgil quicker. "You two enter through the living room window via the fire exit and lure him the keep his back to Virgil and the window. At Duke's signal, I sneak in through the same window, find Virgil and sneak him back out."

The unseen tension in Duke's face lessened. "Wait here." He then nodded to Patton and together they glided across to the next building's fire escape.

Prince watched as the glass shattered like breaking waves at Duke's fist, intending to draw Barron's attention to the pair of them.  
Sitting in wait with baited breath, the anxiety was getting to him. He shuffled back and forth in a crouched position. Feet scuffing the ground to release the building energy. It killed him not knowing what was happening in the apartment; only the passing of shadows in the window insinuating what was happening. 

What was mere seconds was years crawling at a snail's pace. Prince grew more and more restless. What if something had gone wrong? What if they were unable to signal him? Should he just go in?

Just as Roman was about to take a running start off the rooftop. A single leaf flew out the window and quickly glided towards him. The signal. A combination of Duke's earth and Marquees' air powers.

His muscles already pent up for action, Prince made a jump across buildings; flames spitting from his hands like jet-packs. Due to his -flashy- abilities. Logan had pointed out a major flaw. If Roman was to directly jump from the stake out position to the apartment Virgil was held at. Then he would surely be caught. Much to his annoyance, Roman had to traverse around the building to avoid detection. This only made the painful thudding in his heart longer to bare as he tried to stay out of sight. A hard feet to do when you had literal flames coming out of your body.

Finally he reached the fire escape on the opposite side of the building. Unlike Logan, Roman has to careful entering the window least he want to blow his position. The superhero duo had made sure to lure Baron out of sight of the shattered glass before sending the signal. Through the broken pane he could see him. Hear him. However words were incoherent as enraged blood pounded at his eardrums, he would have abandoned the plan there and then if a flash of purple hadn't caught his attention in the corner of his eye. There, tied in a chair in the corner was Virgil. His purple hair dull from the lack of upkeep and clung to his forehead in nervous sweat. He sat strained forward in his chair; his wrist tugging at the restraints causing a light trickle of blood to be visible. The light flickered on his glowing face, fresh tears visibly trying to be held back as dull brown eyes were locked on his parents. 

Prince paid no heed to the vicious shouts that were coming from Patton's mouth. How the air was almost suffocating and thick roots of wood sprouted from the floor even though they were several levels above ground. He focused not on the ice the tangled with bark that acted as his cover, the frozen nightmare slowly reaching its way over the jungle to where the two heroes stood. His attention was solely on Virgil. 

The powerless teen was so focused on the battle unfolding in striking daggers of ice and earth, he hadn't noticed the hero behind him until something touched his shoulder. Virgil had his lungs filled in preparation but the hand over his mouth prevented escape. Wide eyes relaxed as they meet with autumn red ones. There was no coherency to question why the fuck Roman was here and not somewhere safe and away from danger. 

No words were shared between the pair as Roman worked to free the bonds that tied Virgil. No matter how he tugged he couldn't break the zip-ties. Giving Virgil a sorry look, a small flame came to life like a lighter a the tip of his finger. Virgil's teeth found their way home in his lips, a place they frequented at late, as the plastic was warmed against his skin. Thankfully Roman didn't keep the flame there long as once the plastic was warm enough to be malleable, he easily ripped it free. The process was repeated till all his limbs were free. 

Yet, the time for relief had not yet come. Roman gave a quick glance at the roaring scene beside them before grabbing a delicate hand and pulling Virgil to the shattered window. It had been days since he had felt chipped black nailed hands against his own warm ones. The contrast between his tan with Virgil's bluish pale striking. There was a slight wince from Virgil at the tug of his broken skin but he made no further resistance. 

The air coming in from the window tickled their skin, enticing them to leap into the open. The shark teeth like glass paid them no mind as they crept towards freedom.  But ice blocked their path like a barricade. 

"You think you can escape that easily?"

Both teens heads snapped to see Baron, cuts and splinters caressing his face. Ice had sprang from the floor where he stood, twisting around branches and roots like poisoned thorns. Some had been snapped in half by great gusts of powerful wind. Duke and Marquees stood at the opposite end off the sculpture, preparing their next attack.

"Let them GO!" Patton's roar came as thunder. His hands joined his husband, outstretched at Baron. A huge lump of earth rose from a hole that reached the very earth of the building, roots stemming from the hole like tentacles. A massive gale swept the earth swiftly towards it's victim. Easily nocking Baron halfway across the room.

"Holy shit, dad."


	11. Chapter 9

Warning: Graphic descriptions, hospitals, gang, violence, swearing, blood.  
(This chapter gets a bit darker than the others and has more things that can cause triggers please inform me if I missed any)

The still form of the man lay sprawled on the ground, a thick layer of earth and dirt coating him. The only reassurance that he was indeed still alive was the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

Virgil had barely any time to recuperate from the immensity from the attack before he was snatched from Roman's hand and engulfed in an embrace. A quivering hand pressed reassuringly into his hair, pulling him deeper. Choking sobs poured like a bursting dam that had been slowly cracking. Virgil couldn't hold back his relief as he snuggled deeper into his dad's embrace; his hands gripped deeply onto Patton's polypropylene top.

 

They stayed locked that way for what seemed like only a few seconds but in reality was a few minutes. In that time, his Pa's grounding arms found their way into the embrace and the family found themselves in a entangled puddle on the floor, tears streaming in much needed relief.

Roman stood off to the side, rubbing a hand through the back of his hair and trying not to break the heartwarming scene with his awkward presence. When the whimpers and tears quietened down, Patton lifted his head from the group, mouthing a silent thank you to Roman before breaking from the pile of arms. 

"Come on, son. It's time we left this place."   
Patton reached his hand down which his son gratefully accepted. 

Logan also stood from his position from the floor, fixing his glasses into place and acting like he still had full composure. However, his eyes were red rimmed with the last of his tears.

He cleared his throat into his fist. "We must see to Baron first, we do not want him escaping like last time."

Roman rejoined the family as they hesitantly approached the slumped over figure. He held an arm outstretched to keep Virgil behind him which was returned with a raised eyebrow that spoke 'really?'

Once it was confirmed that he was indeed not getting up anytime soon, a rope of roots securing his hands courtesy of Logan, the earth hero and Patton stood of to the side of the unconscious man, discussing calling the authorities and waiting for them to arrive or safely securing him for the authorities to find while they get out as quick as possible. This, however, would be problematic if Baron managed to escape before someone came to take him away. Yet, Patton seemed to be winning the small squabble.

The white clad hero relaxed in his stance when no signs of the villain regaining consciousness revealed themselves. He shared a glance at Virgil, a weak but nonetheless warm smiled graced him. Tension which had been pulling down in brick loads on his shoulders finally broke down. After so much stress he cloud breath. Roman never wanted to feel that way again. To have fear envelop his very being, whispering words of hopelessness and defeat. But, the battle worn sculpture shone bright in his gaze, a physical embodiment of their success, because even though ice sprung like thorns from the roots, they could not penetrate them and those thorns had been snapped by large gusts of wind.

Virgil stood by Roman's side for quite some time as he admired the artwork of battle. He grew restless on his feet as his parents went over what to do with the man on the floor. Roman seemed too flabbergasted to notice Virgil leaving his side to investigate his captor. Hands shaking at an uncontrollable rate, he peered closer to the man, his chest rose and fell too heavily.... something was wrong. The binds his father just made had been sliced cleanly through. He snapped his head back, stumbling slightly as piercing yellow eyes focused directly on him. 

His parents and Roman had barely any time to comprehend what had happened when Virgil found himself in a vice grip, a sharp, blade like stretch of ice almost plunged into his neck. 

"Fuck. Not this again." Virgil thought to himself, he almost wanted to laugh at how powerless he was to Baron. This man still had complete control over his freedom; and his life.

-

Baron smirked at catching them off guard, now all tense, almost anticipating the moment where his ice would be stained red. He chocked a quick laugh, holding no humour or joy which laughs should. "It's almost as if you expect me to splatter his blood."

He revelled in the sharpening of their gazes, hands building up in energy of their powers but unable to escape in risk it would lead to his captive's end.

"At first," he droned, breathing in the attention that followed his every breath. "I planned to get more out of this."

Yellow eyes solely locked on the two famous heroes, his grin pulling painfully in his teeth. "I hoped I get some cliché revenge as a bonus as I took back what's rightfully mine." He pulled the boy closer to his chest, feeling the gasp that escaped him.

"Rightfully yours?!" The other teen, Prince was what he called himself if he was correct, shouted at him. He was troublesome, in search of Virgil he had managed to take out quite a few members of his new gang. But it doesn't matter, they could be replaced. He was of little threat. 

Baron proceeded to ignore him, he had more pressing matters with the other two.

"I don't want to hurt him too much," shacking the boy lightly in his grasp, a almost soft smile on his face. "He means more to me than some quick revenge, I can always come back for that later." 

Baron snickered to himself, "like dessert after the main course."

The man lost his giddy demeanour almost instantly, confused and unsettled faces brought to him from the others. He raised the icicle directly in front of Virgil's neck in such a way that with the correct force, it would kill the both of them.

"I don't want to kill him, so... let us go or I kill us both."

Duke, Marquees and Prince were rooted to the spot. If they attacked, they would be too slow to prevent the inevitability of Baron's actions. If they let him go, they would never see Virgil again. Baron would only allow himself to be seen if he wanted to. He had managed to hide for sixteen years, he could do it again and for longer.

"He doesn't belong to you. He has no ties to you whatsoever! He means nothing to you, SO LET HIM GO." Patton's screams came in sobs chocked by tears. "Please."

Something in Baron snapped in that moment, like someone had shook a bag of venomous snakes and set them free.

"Doesn't belong to me? MEAN NOTHING TO ME!?" His grip on Virgil was almost choking, his feet raised slightly off the ground. "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED? SIXTEEN YEARS AGO?! You took him away from me, you stopped me from taking what is mine!"

-

"You fell down the stairs?"

"Yep, heh, silly me!" Patton sat on the hospital bed, trying not to rub the stitches on his arm as the doctor went through the paperwork.

As the doctor shared information on how to proceed on taking care of the wound, Logan stared out the room's window. His face locked in concentration at the buildings surroundings. There seem to be a suspicious abundance of people lurking, wether waiting in cars or simply passing by. Logan watched as the same man in a cap and sunglasses passed by the hospital for the third time. Logan barely had time to give a concerned look to his husband before shouting and screaming was heard from the corridor.

The room door slammed the wall under Logan's force. He began running in the direction of the shouting, pushing past the currents of staff, patients and visitors running the opposite direction, acutely aware of Patton and few paces behind him. He reached the reception area which had been evacuated of most people bar those who remained frozen in fear and a group of individuals surrounding the front desk. 

The receptionists sat the front desk had been lost in a casket of ice, locking them in states of shock and fear. A man who was clearly the leader was shouting at those who surrounding him. 

"Search the place, leave no ward unchecked until you find the child. And kill that bitch of a mother too."

Some of the gang members had already left the room when the pair attacked the man they had only heard rumours of. It was a dreaded topic to think of, to ever face the ice powered gang leader in front of them. Baron. They had no time for disguises. As soon as they used their powers their identities would be blown. But there was no time for such trivial things. People were already dead. Who knows how many more were dying, including that mother.

It was thankful that they hadn't been in disguise really. Baron was shocked as two seemingly normal civilians started knocking him down with sharp winds and tufts of earth. Logan was fully aware of a person with a flip phone recording the event but was more thankful for another who called for help. The couple had already taken down the majority of the gang inside the reception and the outskirts of the building when help arrived in the form of other official heroes. More surprised to find the iconic duo out of costume than to be at the scene when it first unfolded. 

Their joined forces made taking down the rest of the gang on the upper floors of the hospital a much easier task. Especially due to a close friend of Patton's arriving at the scene, Knight, or as he was better know to Patton as simply Nate. 

-

The couple looked at shattered instruments that lined the halls; scorch marks, wet patches and other remnants of powers used in fight tarnished the building. The place would be shut down in the state it was in. 

Logan felt his teeth grind against each other almost painfully. Such an ugly waste of life and hope. A hospital was never meant to be a war ground for people's selfishness. Patton squeezed his hand lightly, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, a sorrowful yet comforting look in his eyes. But Logan ignored his gaze to focus on the slow stream of blood the trickled down Patton's arm. Light hands were cautious on his husbands arm, gentle to lift so he could see the torn stitches.

"I'll be fine." Patton said lightly, pressing his lips to Logan's cheek.

The slow crunching of feet on glass alerted the two of another's presence.

"Nate!" Patton, relieved to see his friend, walked up to his to give a hug till he remembered his wound. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Of course, pal." Nate smiled diminished as he looked outside the fractured window to the crowds outside. "Baron got away, probably fleeing to another country as we speak."

Logan joined in his gaze out the window, dread seeping into his very bones. "And what of his gang?”

"From the amount we took in today? Broken. He'll have to start anew if he wants a functioning gang."

"And what of the people, are they-how many did we lose?" Patton asked.

Nate refused to answer his question instead diverting the subject. "From the crowds out there, you two won't get rest from questions on your blown identities." He patted Patton in a simple gesture in his back. 

"I wish you luck."

-

"How could we forget? What were you even after that day?" Logan spoke definitely yet a hint of fear struck his voice, dreading that his theory rang true.

Baron's arms relaxed around Virgil, knowing full well he was not about the be attacked anytime soon. "I'd been in and out that place for a year, but they refused to let me in. Saying he was too sick and under constant watch due to his suspicious lack of abilities. That the mother refused to let me in. I tried to be patient. I showed my anger but they kicked me out. They refused to let me in! The staff there were disrespectful to their visitors, to me! They had it coming. And I could finally take what was mine. But you stopped me! I was so close! Yet I was forced to flee and rebuild the gang you destroyed. It took sixteen years but now I can finally have what was mine all along."

"I'm your son." His voice was hoarse, barley a whisper but the others didn't need to hear what he said to know the truth.

"But the orphanage said he was abandoned due to being powerless." Patton was crying, he was sacred for HIS son's life.

"Just shows what a shit hospital it was, couldn't get some basic paperwork right."

The room was thick with tension and Patton's sobs that failed to be contained. But Virgil saw the opportunity and took it.

Thankful that Baron relaxed around him, Virgil managed to twist his arm out the hold and snatch the icicle from Baron's gripe and manoeuvre it, plunging it into his captors eye.

Baron screamed, high and shrill. Stumbling away from Virgil, pulling the icicle out from his eye.

Virgil stared at the blood on his hand. He just stabbed a man, his father. He was still frozen, starring at his hands when arms wrapped his own. He heard someone saying his name, trying to coax him. But he wouldn't snap out of it. He was trapped in his own mind, spiralling, trying to process what he had just done. He intentionally hurt someone, in self defence, yes, but that doesn't stop the crippling guilt. 

"Virgil, please. It's okay, you're not in the wrong. Please."

The words stopped growing frantic and more comforting, whispering adoration of his art. His hidden smile, his purple hair, his dull brown eyes that were beautiful even if they were a reminder of his lack of powers, the way he laughed at his dramatic antics, that he didn't mind when spoke for hours on end about Disney or musicals. Roman. 

Virgil felt the light press of lips against his own. It was like that air came back to him but was lost at the same time. Gentle and warm, like a gathering around a campfire, sharing stories and eating s'mores. He pressed back, wanting the warm feeling to flood him all over and wash him away in the moment. Roman didn't seem to mind as red stained his white shirt, arms wrapping around each other to pull closer, spreading the warmth. 

It was quick and light, but it was enough to pull Virgil out his whirlpool. He chocked out a sob as Roman just smiled at him, blazing eyes a comfort in the turmoil. Virgil sank into Roman's arms, crying into his shoulder as he held him tight. Aware of his Dad's squealing as he stood in front of the man on the floor, hiding him from the teens as Logan, sharply attended to him. Wrapping him in tighter bonds. He won't hurt them again, not with the wound that was definite to scar on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first time I wrote a kissing scene. I’ve never experienced one myself so I hope that was good. The next chapter will be the epilogue so I hope you enjoyed! I’m sorry that it got so dark there.


	12. Epilogue

Virgil slumped in the chair of the private dressing room, picking at the paint that refused to wash off his fingers. Thick chemical smells of makeup enveloped the room but was kept at bay by the freshness of the large assortment of flowers, primarily roses. They had been placed in vases, laid down in bouquets and some single blooms had been tucked in odd spaces. Soft clicks from the clock on the wall added to each second he waited. The scene was due to have finished ten minutes ago but it was like Princey to go overtime to ensure he gave his best performance.

The purple haired man tried for third time at picking off the pink acrylic on his thumb when he shot out his seat with a bang.

"Virgil, why are you on the floor?"

Said man gave sharp glare up at his boyfriend whom was wearing a thick coat of makeup and a designer suit. His hair had also been slicked back with gel which had been slightly ruffled into perfect disarray, extenuating his face and the splatter of fake crimson on his cheek.

Virgil didn't answer him, focussing instead on how damn good Roman looked with his hair like that, face steaming red as he accepted the actors hand off the floor. 

"How'd it go?" Virgil asked, rubbing himself down from the dirty floor.

"Fabulous." Roman replied, taking off the suit jacket. "Only a few more scenes and it'll be off to editing."

Virgil hummed a smile, leaning against the desk, content to silence as Roman headed off to the shower after grabbing some fresh clothes of his own. Once again he was left alone in the room but not for long as Roman came back not a moment later in jeans and a button up. 

Roman hung up his costume for the costume department to grab later and pulled Virgil out the door with a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"As much as I love waiting for you at the studios, couldn't we, I don't know, meet at home?" Virgil asked as his boyfriend dragged him across the studio away from the exit. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." Roman bopped his nose with a smile before opening a side door to a studio building, bowing as he did so. "For you, sir."

Virgil snickered, lightly slapping the other man before his attention was taken by the set before him. It was a smaller room then most filming studios, there was less of a sense of ending room even while everything was painted pitch black. Cameras that were used for filming had been pushed away along with the directors chair and other filming equipment except for a few lights that dimly lit the scene set up. The usual garish green of the screens had been covered while a sheet of purples and deep blues, small white dots had been flecked on to resemble a night sky. The scene laid out was one Virgil recognised when he went to see Roman while he was filming a scene for the film. 

What was set up was meant to picture an open air restaurant but only three tables were on set to save space and to focus on the main characters while giving the inclusion of a larger restaurant. The floor was of a deep oak wood, matching the overhanging beams which had been wrapped in fake ivy and fairy lights that resembled white roses, a yellow hue to them as the lights glowed. One of the black metal tables, which had been made with lengths of metal bent into a swirling pattern that matched the chairs, had been set up with a tall lit candle, two glasses of wine and two plates, in the middle of which was a take out pizza box. 

Virgil turned to Roman who was grinning broadly, though there was a slight twitch in the actor's lip. "Ro, what is this?"

"At date." He replied simply, pulling out a chair for Virgil. The artist sat on the cushioned seat, letting his boyfriend push him in before he went and sat across from him. "I know you don't like the crowdedness of restaurants so I thought this was better; the same atmosphere, less people." 

Roman flicked a button on a remote he grabbed off his chair and soft piano music began playing. "Ha-how.." "The director owed me a favour. They managed to pull a few strings for me."

Virgil smiled at him, a soft thank you coming off his lips. "Is this?"

"From our favourite pizza restaurant? Yeah, where else is one meant to get pizza?"

Virgil snickered at a memory. "I remember, when we first moved into our apartment here and-"

"our kitchen supplies hadn't arrived yet so-" Roman continued.

"We lived off this pizza for a week!"

"Best week of my life!"

Both exploded into a laughing fit, Roman remembering his favourite pizza take out warmed his heart and although they had been dating for years now, Virgil couldn't help but blush like a love sick teenager.

"Open it." Virgil couldn't help but hear a slight tremor in Roman's voice. He raised an eyebrow but did was requested. It was a simple pepperoni pizza, however the slices of meat had been arranged into a heart. How cheesy, it was just like Roman to do something like this. He closed the lid of the box.

"Roman you didn't..."

On one knee, Roman looked like he was going to topple over he was shaking so much. Virgil must of missed how red and sweaty the actor was earlier as there was no way he could've gotten that bad in the space of a few seconds. A small, open black box was within the palm of his hand, a simple sliver ring in the box. There was no gems or diamonds, no fancy engravings or quotes. Just a simple band, Virgil loved it.

He was so distracted by the ring he only just caught onto what Roman was trying to say.   
"I-um. Virgil. Wait, no. I asked your parents. They were out saving the day, they are superheroes after all, but you know that, they're your parents. Ha ha...What I mean is... they said yes. Ugh, wait! No, that wasn't the plan."

Virgil let out a chocked laugh, tears that were brimming holding him back from going into another laughing fit. He joined the actor on the floor, the man usually so good with words still stumbling over them, pulling him into a deep embrace. He didn't need to be asked to know exactly what Roman meant.

"Yes. God Roman, a hundred times yes!"

~The end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you so much for reading this...whatever it was. Powerless was the first fanfic I actually have ever completed so I'm really happy with it! There are so many points I would go back and change but my laziness can not be bothered. I managed to write the epilogue in mainly one day which is surprising for me, especially since I got me test results today which had me stressed out but I guess the relief motivated me to finish. Sorry that it was so cheesy at the end but I live for that stuff.
> 
> I’m also so sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! If you want to find me I’m usually on my tumblr under the same name, willowleavesa


End file.
